


Stay With Me, Joseph

by GrandmaBean



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandmaBean/pseuds/GrandmaBean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a stressful day at work, the partners in crime, instead of going their separate ways with their means of going home, end up together in Sebastian's apartment, due to Joseph's concern of the man's drinking problem, especially after the whole Ruvik incident. But mostly, because he doesn't want to be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me, Joseph

Rain pattered in a consistent, steady, downpour of icy sharpness from the black, starless sky, as the two detectives exited the KCPD building, more than ready to head home after the stressful day that had not gone quite as planned. Sebastian made his way to his car, ignoring the shower that continued to soak his hair and trench coat, fumbling in the dark with his keys, and as soon as the door had opened, he sat in the driver's seat and just sighed. He turned toward the sound of footsteps that approached him, surprised that it was Joseph, who was going to miss his bus if he didn't start walking to the bus stop in the very second.  
"Joseph, what are you doing? You're gonna miss your bus. I don't know if there's another one afterward, already being so late." the Japanese-Canadian stood unmoving.  
"Sebastian, let me drive you home. I'll ask a friend to give me a ride." Joseph looked down at him with just a tinge of concern on his passive, pale face, as the said man glanced at him with the barest hint of exasperation.  
"Look, I know you're worried about my drinking problem, especially after the whole Ruvik episode, but I'm fine, really. The nightmares are bearable, and I don't drown myself in booze any longer so why don't you give your friend a ring and---"  
"Sebastian! I am, I--- Yes, I am worried about you, and yes, I've missed the last bus, but--- I don't want to be alone anymore..." the glasses and black clad detective stared down intensely at his shoes, wringing his black, leather, gloved hands, a slight tremor passing through his rigid frame.  
"Okay. Get in, I'm still driving." the older man winked cheekily, catching the barely-there smile that quickly passed from the other's lips.  
Sebastian made quick work with the locked door and flicked on the light switches, laughing inwardly as Joseph stood in the tiny foyer, unsure what to do with himself, as he made his way to the kitchen.  
"Have a seat anywhere you like. Anything to drink?" he took both their coats and hung them in the hall closet to dry, as he heard Joseph's quiet "No, thank you." brewing and leaving two cups of coffee on the counter just in case. He made his way to his bedroom for a change form his stuffy, rain-soaked suit, digging through his meager wardrobe for something that would hopefully fit Joseph for the night.  
"Eh, here, I hope these fit, you can change in the bathroom down the hall to the left. I'll put your suit in the wash." Joseph nodded shyly, timidly taking the clothing offered to him, quickly kicking off his shoes before he made his way to to the bathroom. Sebastian nearly choked on his coffee when Joseph emerged, the T-shirt and sweatpants, hanging off him loosely as he fisted the waistband to keep them from falling off.  
"Hey, don't laugh! ...I'll sleep out here." Joseph plodded over to the sofa and plopped heavily onto it, as Sebastian bit his lip to keep the giggles in, throwing the slacks, vests, button-ups, and socks in the wash, setting the younger man's holster and badge on the table beside him, as he struggled to stay awake, then promptly began to snore. Sebastian smiled fondly, causing the sleeping man to snuffle as he ruffled his hair, quietly making his way back to his bedroom to study the information they had for a case they'd been working on, second cup of coffee in hand.  
Joseph silently collapsed to his knees, shaking violently as he stared down at his quivering hands, white, roaring, static pounding nails into his head. He felt his skin tickle, and he ripped off his leather gloves, watching as sure enough, those veined boils started to form on his skin rapidly, his mind going completely blank as that urge, delicious, carnal, wild, chaotic, and so, so painful, started to creep around and squeeze like a vice until he just broke. Lunging for Sebastian who stood ahead unawares, lust, hunger, blood, and violence were the only coherent objectives and emotions in his head.  
It was roughly twelve a.m., only a couple of hours since Joseph had fallen asleep, when a hoarse scream tore through the small apartment, followed by growls, snarls, and occasional whimpers, as Sebastian hurriedly threw down his papers and files, opening his door with a bang and running out to where Joseph slept. He grabbed the howling man's shoulders struggling to shake him awake as the slumbering detective shivered, gripping the cushion beneath him, his back arching off the couch in a terrifying angle.  
"Joseph! Joseph, wake up!" Joseph awoke with a whimpering gasp, clawing blindly at Sebastian's chest as the man held him tightly, rubbing circles in the small of his sweaty back as he urged him to breathe and calm down, whispering reassuringly in his ear. He sank heavily into Sebastian's embrace, clenching his teeth as he tried his best to hold the sobs that threatened to spill from his quivering lips. Without any consideration, Joseph crushed his mouth to Sebastian's, a desperate onslaught of tongue and teeth, as his hands moved from his superior's chest to his shoulder's, throat, then finally settling in his mused, brown, locks, pulling and tugging every now and again. With a groan, the older man gently pushed him off and held him, staring at him with curiosity, hinted with a bit of suspicion, but mostly surprise.  
"Ah, I--- S-Sebastian, I'm so sorry, I should go, I need to leave..." Joseph struggled to loosen himself from the said man's hold.  
"Seb, please, please let me go." he gasped lightly as the man hugged him even tighter against him, whispering,  
"No, stay Joseph, stay with me. Please." he gazed earnestly into his eyes and kissed him back with just as much fervor as Joseph had, forcing his lips apart with a quick tongue and biting every so often at his lips with gentle teeth, turning the unemotional man into a gasping mess. Joseph's hands slipped down his back, trailing beneath his shirt, then traveling to his waistband, dipping his fingers beneath it and curiously brushing over the dripping stiff that strained beneath quickly tightening underwear, grinning as Sebastian hissed and growled,  
"Lets go to the bedroom." They tugged, pulled, and slammed each other against doors and walls as they hastily made their way there, Joseph finally winning the dominance battle and tackling Sebastian to the bed, yanking of his shirt after making quick work of the one that had been on the man beneath him. He continued to kiss him as he easily slipped his sweatpants and underwear off, tugging at his weeping cock briefly, before bringing his hand back to wear it was equally needed. Pressing a finger against the wet, twitching, pucker, he pushed in with a whine, pumping it in and out slowly as Sebastian stared up with flushed fascination. Unable to hold back his curiosity, Sebastian snaked one hand over Joseph's waist and slipped the other to his ass, pressing a finger against his hole as the younger man withdrew his fingers, pushing in, then quickly scissoring, making him whimper and whine, bouncing on the intruding digits. He shoved in another and another till four fingers squished easily in and out passed the rim of clenching, pink, muscles.  
"Joseph, are you sure about this...?" the Japanese-Canadian glared down at him.  
"Fuck me, Seb. Fuck me hard." Sebastian's dick jumped at Joseph's tone and he growled, flipping them over so that he was on top, hastily removing his cock from the confines of his clothing and lining up the head with the eager pucker, sinking to the hilt in one go. He grinned as the younger man's prick twitched and oozed a spurt of pre-cum, as he gasped with a strained and quiet "Oh fuck." Sebastian thrust with intense ferocity as Joseph locked his legs around the man's waist, hands gripping bruises into his biceps as he was fucked into the pillows behind him, eyes squeezed shut as he moaned and cried out, lips bitten red and swollen. Soon enough, Sebastian's pace began to stutter as he slammed his prostate and Joseph came with a scream, shuddering as the man above him soon followed with a deep groan, collapsing heavily on top of him. Joseph began to doze off in post-coital bliss, barely noticing Sebastian's momentary disappearance to retrieve a wet cloth to clean them off.  
Sunlight pried evilly at Joseph's bleary eyes as he rolled over and sighed, burying his face into Sebastian's chest, flushing as he recalled last night's activities. The older man awoke with a grumble and smiled down him as he wrapped his arms around him, kissing his forehead, chuckling as Joseph blushed even brighter.  
"Sebastian, this won't be a one time thing will it?"  
"No, no of course not." they lay in warm contented silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was a fun read, please let me know if you liked it! Thank you! XD


End file.
